


Chapter VII - Galvatron

by Elenion



Series: Behind Blue Eyes [7]
Category: Transformers: Armada
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenion/pseuds/Elenion





	Chapter VII - Galvatron

　　现在并不是思考的好时机。  
　　事实上我也不需要更多的思考，双方旗舰已经对接，擎天柱和他的手下正在登船。留给我的时间不多，胡思乱想也从不是我的爱好。  
　　擎天柱总认为想得多的人是值得尊敬的，我不是。一个统治者需要做的不是思前想后，而是决断与命令。他不懂，在更多的时候，思索根本于事无补。  
　　就像现在。  
　　我很明白我已经输掉了这场战争，输得一败涂地——当然，擎天柱也未必会是最后的赢家，但是想到这个并不能让我更高兴一点。我痛恨这个合作，数百万年来我们和汽车人势不两立，我从未料到有一天我竟然会让擎天柱踏上我的旗舰，而且是自由地、完好无损地。  
　　但无论如何，做出这个决定完全是出于我自己的意志。在我们失去了最优秀的战士之后，我只有压下所有的怒火，接受暂时的合作，这是我的逻辑线路所能给出的对霸天虎最有利的做法。我并不是仅仅为了红蜘蛛一个人，即使他在最后的时刻终于肯放下他所有的骄傲来求我。我丝毫不明白他为什么那么做，也不想知道。合格的领袖没有义务让那种无聊的情感波动扰乱自己的处理器。我答应他的要求是因为我清楚这一次他是对的，除此之外没有别的原因。  
　　然而，无法否认的是，他说那句话时的眼神和表情不断地在我的记忆数据流中闪回，挥之不去，我憎恨这种感觉。红蜘蛛从未对我露出过那样的神情，我熟悉他的每一种笑容，冷笑、狂笑、讥笑，唯独没有见过他那样微笑，不带一丝傲慢和讽刺，全然不可理解。  
　　那个瞬间星辰剑在我手中震颤，那感觉到现在还留在我手心里，就像红蜘蛛的最后一个微笑，这记忆让我感到全身的能量液都在奔突沸腾，像是要冲破那些纠结的管线喷溅出来一样，教人越发躁郁不安，越发地憎恨。  
　　我没必要为他悲伤，但我不能不恨他。

　　他升级后的样子就一直让我不愉快，那种蓝色根本不像他，除了那双嚣张和傲慢的光学镜头还能让我意识到，他依然是红蜘蛛，我那桀骜不驯的部下、从不掩饰的野心家，而不是惊天雷，他那个抛弃了霸天虎的荣誉出走的前任。我也恨那个懦弱的家伙，他自己没有当面挑战我的勇气，就把红蜘蛛教导成这样一个叛逆者来报复我，但他一样是什么也得不到。那个他曾经最宠爱的孩子最终仍恪守了忠诚的誓言，红蜘蛛至少留给我一个请求，却什么也没有给他的老师留下。  
　　想到这一点让我的整个回路感觉到一种疼痛的快乐，同时还有空虚。  
　　我想起那把变得苍白黯淡的翼剑，后来我意识到我盯着它看了许久，但我并没有去把它拿回来，毁灭者和狂飙也没有。  
　　我不知道那把翼剑现在在哪里，或许还插在原处，或许早已在弥漫的化学烟雾中锈蚀风化，同他的身体一样化作了尘土。红蜘蛛不但没有留下坟墓，连一点灰烬都没有剩下，消失得干净彻底，但谁知道我们的引擎现在所吸入的空气里会不会带有他身体分解成的一点点尘埃？这问题太无聊了，不过在这么一个所有人的数据库都陷入混乱的时刻，会有些怪念头也许并不是什么不正常的事情。他似乎变得无处不在，这又是一个令人烦恼的荒谬的事实。  
　　我从监视屏上看到擎天柱和他的部下正在走向通往舰桥的长廊，在他们身边紧跟着迷你金刚和那五个地球人类。我看到我战士们的光学镜头里流露出惊奇的眼神，我们轻轻一下就能把那些小家伙捻个粉碎，可他们居然并不害怕我们，他们那种庄严的神态，就好像他们是和我们、和擎天柱一样强有力的战士。  
　　地球人，多么可笑的、柔弱的、渺小的生物，他们甚至比迷你金刚还要低等，然而红蜘蛛为了保护这些小东西甚至不惜离弃我，我想不通，这是为什么。  
　　他最后对我说“就算为了我，头儿”，然后在我面前灰飞烟灭。  
　　我除了满足他的请求外别无选择。  
　　他别想就此一了百了，我会追还他欠我的那个答案，不过眼下，我必须首先履行那天对他的承诺。

　　舰桥的大门已经开启，我将要暂时抛却数百万年来的积怨，同我的宿敌握手结盟。  
　　他会看到这一幕，我确信。 

 

FIN


End file.
